Elvira Milton
Elvira Milton was one of the suspects during the investigation of the murder of Simon Armstrong in The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough). Profile Elvira is a 15-year-old girl with pale white skin and long jet black hair which curls around and parts around her face. She wears a tiny black hat with a red rose tied around it on the left side of her head, and a red bow on the right. She sports purple lipstick and dark eye shadow. She wears a frilly dress with sleeves that red bows around the white ends. Her dress is tied in a loop on the chest, with a black and white motif. She also has a pentagram tattoo on the left side of her chest. For some reason, Elvira is taking medication of some sort. Role in Case(s) Elvira is a high schooler who was friends with Steven Crowe, Ophelia Lincoln, and the victim, Simon Armstrong. Her grandfather is an occult expert and a radio series host named Alcott Milton. She and her grandfather lived together ever since her parents' "spirits" reclaimed the astral plane. Alcott had taught Elvira everything he knew about the occult. Elvira had anonymously called the police station and told Eduardo Ramirez (who picked up the phone) that she knew something about the murder and that the spirits had come to claim the victim. After that, Ramirez had quickly checked where the call came from and found out that it had come from the local cemetry. He also informed David Jones and the player about it and the team, without wasting any time, went to search the cemetry. After finishing their search, the team met Ophelia Lincoln and her friend, Elvira, who told them that she was the anonymous caller. When asked what she knew about the ritual inside the crypt, Elvira replied that it was about gaining eternal life. She said that her friends, Steven Crowe and Simon always kept asking her questions about the ritual so that they could perform it. Since Simon and Steven would not step back, Elvira finally answered their questions, but as she preditced, her friends failed in performing the ritual. Later, the team again went to the cemetery to ask Elvira where she was at the time of Simon's murder. When asked about it, Elvira replied that she was at home with her grandfather. She said that her grandfather was having troubles finding his medication, so she had dropped by to give Alcott some of her medication until the pharmacy opened. The team then asked her if she was dating Simon, and Elvira answered that the victim was nice, but she had no interest in relationships. She then told the the team that she had found Simon's cellphone in a shrubbery, but it was locked. The team then thanked Elvira and examined the locked cellphone, which later gave them a vital clue about the victim's killer. Trivia *Her name may come from two people: fictional horror hostess and goth icon Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, and English poet John Milton, who wrote Paradise Lost, which makes several allusions to Satan and his fall to hell. Case Appearances *The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) *Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough; one of the Friendnet users who were seen commenting on Jones) Gallery OG_SUS_26_605.jpg Friendnetphotojones4.png|Elvira and Rozalina's comments on Jones in the "Oh my Jones!" Friendnet page. Navigation Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters